Bad End Precure
Bad End Precure [ バッドエンドプリキュア ] Are a Group of Evil Cures That Appers in Paradius: Tale of a Hero Created by Haru's Father's Minion Joker they are the Mirror Counterparts of the Smile Precure who was Defeated and Killed by there Good Counterparts but was later Revived By Haru to Serve him. History ''' As a last Resort Joker who was the Second In Command of Haru ( Ray ) Father Pierrot to Fight The Smile Precure, Haru was there to Witness there creation and Fell in love With Bad End Happy and develop feelings for them as a Result He spoke out against his father's wish's to use the ( which led to Haru Receiveing a Scar on his left Cheek by his father ) Happy Saw this a developed her love for Haru and Hate for his father but she joined the battle against her good counterpart on her own free will not on Pierrots orders, during the Battle the Evil Cures Took there Good Counterparts to there Respected Dimensions to kill them But was Defeated and Killed By the Smile Cure's, Haru saw this and collected there Crystal's Vowing he will Bring them back. '''Ex-Aid Arc. Revival Years After there Deaths Haru was Successful in Bringing the Bad End's Back to life He took Happy to Be his Wife and Queen while Beauty to be his sister, after The Attack on Pallad's Home world Haru gives the Prince to Beauty to be her Servent but Beauty Developed Feels for him Which will come back to Haunt Haru later. First Attack's on Earth. ￼￼'''one Beauty's request Haru Launched a Attack on Earth Happy Joined Haru to watch The Chaos there Bugster was causing after Takeru Defeats there Monster Both Haru and Bad End Happy Retreats, Peace sent another Bugster to Attack the City but Takeru and Jake Rushed to Stop her and Retreats after Takeru Defeats her leaving her Bugster to Die by Jake's Hands. On Haru's Orders Bad End March Was Sent To Destroy the City as Takeru and Jake showed up to Stop her She easily overpowers the Riders with her Wind powers but was later force to Return to Haru after Shay defeats her. Sunny was sent by Haru to Burn the City to Ash and Had help form her Bugster to Evaited Takeru, Jake and Shay's attacks but the Buster was Destroyed by The Combine power of Takeru and Marcus Upsetting Sunny who Retreats. Beauty appered on a December night to Freeze the City in ice and Outsmarts Takeru and his friends easily but was later stopped by Yugo and Ellen and leaves. After Haru Kills Marcus The Bad End's Rejoice in Haru's Victory and that there Ultimate plan was about to Begin. Kamen Rider Chronicles and TRPA and The Final Battle. As Kamen Rider Chronicles Begain Happy Notice Haru was Becoming Extremely Angery with Pallad Going off on his Own and Going against there Orders after Pallad was Defeated by Takeru Haru and Happy decided he was not worth saving but Beauty quitely is Upset by this, After Killing many Innocent people in there Evil Game Haru perpares for The TRPA Tournament while the Bad Ends watch. The Bad Ends Role In the Tournament was low as they where hardly seen. As The Forfill your Desinty Battle Royal Got underway The Bad End's ( Expect for Beauty ) wanted Haru to Win after Haru was Defeated and Arrested The Bad End's Retreat Vowing they will Return and Advenge There master before leaving. '''Zi-O Arc. Haru's Return and Another Build. Years after the TRPA and the Battle Royal the Bad End's where in the mits of planing there Revenge when Haru Returned to Them at First they didn't know him ( due to his new Appearance ) But Happy Felt her Husband's Soul and knew it was him and they Rejoiced in his Return and Resumed there plans to Conquer Earth Haru then Gives Bad End Peace The Another Build Ride Watch and sends her to 2017 where She Injects it into a Boy she saved form being hit by a car Turning him into Another Build and Unleashed him onto the ￼city back in 2018 Haru joins Peace in watching Another Build causing pain and Fear but was Shocked to see Daisuke Transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O and Later Using the Build Armor to Destroy the Monsterous Rider Peace wanted to kill Daisuke but Haru wanted to see where this Gose and she Reteats with him. Another Ex-Aid On Haru's orders Bad End Beauty was sent to 2016 and Encounter's Ira using the Another Ex-Aid Ride Watch she turns him into Another Ex-Aid as Daisuke and Evol showed up to fight but they where Defeated by her Creation later Bad End March showed up to keep Daisuke busy while Another Ex-Aid was fighting Evol but Daisuke Defeats her and Retreats later back in 2016 during the final fight Bad End Beauty was near by collecting Data and leaves after Another Ex-Aid was Destroyed by Kamen Rider Zi-O Ex-Aid Armor. ￼￼